


In Sickness

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Brendon is sick, and poor Patrick has to try and help him get better.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't as good. Sorry to the 3 of you reading this series.

Patrick looked sadly at his fiance as Brendon sneezed again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked him quietly. Brendon looked at him with a small smile.

"Of course I am sweetie." Brendon told him, sneezing afterwards. Patrick sighed and shook his head.

"Bren, I think we should get one of our friends over here, just so they can help me take care of you." Patrick didn't like admitting that he needed help. But, if Bren were sick and Patrick had to take care of him on his own, well, that wouldn't go over well. Patrick wouldn't be able to cook anything for Brendon. He wouldn't be able to help much at all, Brendon knew that.

So, when Brendon finally admitted to being sick a few days later, Patrick was furious. None of his friends were home. They had all gone on vacations.  Brendon gave Patrick a sheepish grin through his fevered mind.

"I'm sorry babe." Patrick huffed but gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. It's just going to be hard to get you better babe." And it was. Patrick's shaking hands spilled water all over Brendon when he tried to help Brendon drink. Tears would spring to Patrick's eyes any time he would get water on Brendon, but he would wipe them away and kept pushing forward.

His hands shook as he brought the bowel of chicken noodle soup to Brendon and they shook when he tried to feed him. It was difficult, and Patrick was stressing himself out over it.

Brendon felt bad about it the entire time. He knew what this was doing to Patrick. He could see the way he would berate himself whenever he spilled anything. His hands shook more when he was stressed and it wasn't doing any of them any good.

"I'm really sorry." Brendon whispered to Patrick one night, after his fever had broken. Patrick looked at him with tired eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for sweetie." Patrick kissed him on the forehead and got out of the bed, feeling slightly dizzy. He shook it off and continued on with his duties of taking care of Brendon.

The phone rang though, which caused Patrick to jump. He ran and answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"Hey 'Trick. How are you? We're back in town and were just wondering if you guys needed anything." It was Pete. Patrick nearly sobbed in relief.

"I need you to come here. Brendon's been sick and I've tried to help him, but I'm getting sick too and I've been messing everything up. Please come help me." Patrick had tears falling at this point.

"Alright, hey it's ok. We'll be there soon." We, if you're wondering, was Pete and Meagan. They arrived after Patrick had told Brendon help was on the way. They let themselves in and went to their room. Patrick was lying fast asleep on the bed with Brendon running his hands through the sleeping man's hair. He gave them a tired smile, and they returned energetic ones.

"You guy's will be feeling better soon. Just let us handle things." Patrick, through his sleep deprived mind, happily let them help.


End file.
